Talk:Tapestry Shred
Queen of the Underworld Where is this wallpaper depicting Gwen as a queen of the underworld? It's not on Guildwars.com. --Karlos 13:40, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) I found this: http://gwvault.ign.com/screenshots/full_res.php?ss=445 But it is not an official wallpaper from ArenaNet, it's made by a fan, the different in quality is obvious from this: http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/wallpaper/default.html And even the credits attribute the art to a fan. I will remove the reference to queen of the underworld. --Karlos 13:47, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) Stacking? Do tapestry shreds stack? I thought I've seen a screenshot showing they do, but two shreds from my characters refuse to stack (which could be a "version" thing). -PanSola 06:54, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :Ok got it verified. It does stack, and I do have more than one version of it. -PanSola 22:58, 4 January 2006 (UTC) Save yourself 200g! I found that the red cape is not needed for her to give you the tapestry shred. Just continue feeding her red irises until you become her best friend. Use the 200g for other important things like various kits. :I made a pre-searing char for the To Dye For weekend, and didn't bother to buy the Flute or the Cape, I just gave her the flowers I found and after around 5 I got the tapestry shred. Yaki 09:16, 16 June 2007 (CDT) What do you do with the Tapestry shred I have the tapestry shred but i have no idea what to do with it can anyone help me out with this * Just saw someone looking for it in Ascalon post. Not sure if he was bluffing on some hidden value, but he promptly left when I told him to use a pre char.Alan Firehazard Shred not needed for healing Gwen does heal you from time to time if you allow her to fallow you, however you do not need the Tapestry Shred for her to do so. theory has anyone tried taking one of these to Sarah, gwen's mom, after the searing? I have a theory that something might happen if you do. Zamanee 18:00, 5 March 2007 (CST)' :That's an awesome idea.I wish my character with the Tapestry shred wasn't going for Legendary Defender of Ascalon title... ::I'm very sure (passing the 90%+ barrier here) that every item related to Gwen has been tested with Sarah, even having a combination of items. Nothing happens other than her usual NPC talk. --220.233.103.77 18:26, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::I Don't know why people think that bringing a certain item to NPC's in GW will activate something special. There isnt one instance (That I know of) that has this ::::Nehdukah reacts if you bring a Black Moa - [[User:SnowWhiteTan|''Snow White Tan]] 22:41, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :::::But that doesn't do anything for you, just has him run away. I doubt that they would put a quest that revolves around getting an item in pre. Eric368 22:50, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::There are very much quests that require a certain item, sometimes these you have to hold in your hand (like the basket of apples for The Orchard quest), but often also inventory items (quest items 0o) like a Stinger from The Poison Devourer. The diffrence would be that the NPC you have to carry it to doesn't show this with a green dot over him, but gwen also doesn't if you have a flower, flute or shred. -- Zerpha The Improver 07:46, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::What the hell does the Tapestry actually do? The Mattster Spur a lot of speculation and debate. Other than that, absolutely nothing as of yet. ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 16:19, 1 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I thought of that too but I could never find Sarah--67.67.161.12 23:30, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::It will probably be an item of importance in GW:EN. Just another theory. Zeke Cefir 03:02, 10 August 2007 (CDT) tattered tapestry? I heard a rumor ingame about someone referring to a quest called "Tattered Tapestry" in pre-searing, that involved giving gwen flowers and had something to do with the pearl. They wouldn't tell me anything else. :I'd say it's another scam or so. People have since the begining been perpeting rumors that we get the strognest weapon in the game or any other big prize by getting the tapestry to "gwen's mother". But, it has been said many many times over and over that this is just rumors. :Maybe it's because of the upcomming expansion named GW:EN that thoses rumors are making a comeback. §: TůζipVõrζąx Talk 22:56, 28 April 2007 (CDT) How peculiar. It seems as if no one but me and the guy who told me, actually got a reward for giving it to Sarah in the UW. I got 2k exp., which is nothing compared to this new thing you get. >< Idea Has anyone tried giving the tapestry to gwen in eye of the north expansion? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Damalin the fighter ( ) }. :And... HOW exactly would anyone know that yet, seeing how it hasn't come out yet? --Gimmethegepgun 10:49, 15 July 2007 (CDT) ::It better, I've been saving three of these for what seems like no reason over the past year and a half. Zaboomafoo 14:04, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :::I was saving mine but I deleted it, and when I saw the GWEN trailer with Gwen, I thought maybe Gwen will be in GWEN so that the tapestry shred would actually be worth something.--67.67.161.12 23:34, 30 July 2007 (CDT) meh umm i gave her 3 red iris flowers and she wont let me give her the small girls cape or the flute when i talk to her she just starts following me or stops following me plz tell me wtf 68.191.210.244 16:17, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :If you go outside with someone who has already given her a flute/cape, she will permanently have them and you cannot donate them. She will give you the shred if you keep giving her Irises. The Paintballer (T/ ) ::i already knew that, but unless it considers a bear as some1 who has already given those items to her i dont know, because she has the flute in her hand and the cape on her back, but i do not remember giving either of those to her. and i never went out there with any1 who did. 68.191.210.244 16:28, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::Even not for the Res Sig quest? The Paintballer (T/ ) :::: actully i did go out with my freind to get the rez sig but he had just made that char so no.... 68.191.210.244 17:08, 6 August 2007 (CDT) I gave her 9 red iris flowers because i went out with someone who already gave her the flute and cape, but she wont give me the tapestry shred. :That's the glitch. The game thinks it already gave you the tapestry shred since someone else was in your party and got it on their own time --Gimmethegepgun 09:46, 14 August 2007 (CDT) How I got it: Do not talk to Gwen and group with no one until you have farmed 204 gold and 5 Red Iris Flowers. Talk to Gwen. She will ask to you retrieve her flute. Get the broken flute then go the merchant and buy a cape and flute. Now go talk to Gwen again. First, she is bummed about her broken flute. Next, in order, she asks for the cape, the flute, and flowers. After giving her the fifth flower, she gives the Tapestry Shred and states that you are her favorite person next to her mother :D 23:00, 02 September 2007 (EDT) This method works! confirmed 08:42, 31 May 2008 (UTC)Morbid Optics :Confirmed, this works. You don't even have to buy the flute/cape after the quest, do it all in one run. RoseOfKali 18:03, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Grr wish I'd tried this. Weird thing I may have noticed - looked like she had the cape already when I first went out there. At least, I think she was wearing a cape. I was with my friend, who had also just started a new character and had never been out of town. The cape later disappeared out of my inventory and I don't recall giving it to her. I gave her the flute and about 15-20 Red Iris Flowers and she still says nothing. Gahh! Qing Guang 16:54, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Proof of her new chat. Added to page Gwen says this when you enter your Hall of Monuments with this in your inventory. - Yellow Monkey 13:54, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Additional note. I'm a FACTIONS Monk. Any Proph chars confirm what happens is the same? - Yellow Monkey 13:54, 24 August 2007 (CDT) For me, no dialogue automatically appears. Im prophecies. When i go up and talk to her, all she says is, I cant believe you kept this so long. Then she says the normal stuff and has the normal talk options. -Victoryisyours I did not get this dialog on two of my Tyrian characters, even though they had original tapestry shreds that they got themselves. On the other hand, I did get this dialog on an Elonian and a Canthan character, both of whom only had the Gwen's Broken Flute and Preserved Iris Flower. 219.77.111.139 23:33, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Hall Of Monuments The thing needed for a monument in HoM is a Monumental Tapestry right? Both of these are tapestry maybe at end of GW:EN we will get a monument for each campaing Ex. Preserved Red Iris---> Nightfall Brokenflut----. prophecies, only problem is factions--King Of Kamelott 19:32, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :Tested a combination of characters, Red Irises, and Tapestry Shreds. Gwen did not respond to my Tyrian or Canthan character with the tapestry shred. The tapestry shred had come off a character not yet level 20 (so I couldn't get her into the Hall of Monuments). Will post the Iris findings on the relevant page and update this one accordingly. :Gwen Took my Tattered Girl's Cape in the Hall of Monuments I spoke to her twice with Red Iris Flower, Preserved Red Iris Flower, Broken Flute, Tapestry Shred and Tattered Girl's Cape in my inventory and Received 2 Quests "Fire and Pain", and "Then and Now, Here and There". ~~Rud : I created another character specifically to go back to Pre and earn a Tapestry Shred, I got it, left Pre gave it to my lev 20 Tyrian born character and was able to get the quest "Then and Now, Here and There". :: Standing in the HoM right now with a Tyrian born character holding one of these in my inventory and nothing is happening.--Arcady 18:02, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Multiple Tapestries Is it possible for one character to obtain multiple tapestry shreds? :It says it stacks, so i'd say Yes! RT | Talk 18:50, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::You can't get multiple on your own, but you can get them from other people by trading --Gimmethegepgun 19:15, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::Or you can basically run a Tapestry Shred Factory, creating characters, getting the tapestry, and then moving them over to post-searing and depositing in your bank. Delete character, and do it all over again. (forgot to sign) --GW-Knux 15:53, 11 January 2009 (UTC) wut? gwen takes one flower at a time? I was giving flowers to Gwen a few days ago, and she takes them one at a time, not all at once. Cress Arvein 22:00, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :that's new, no? when I first started playing (8 weeks ago), she took them all at once. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 01:21, 19 March 2009 (UTC)